Forbidden Hearts
by Korin Ukata
Summary: Korin was just a 'normal' girl... or that's what everyone else thought... When the boys come to get her because they need help they find out a whole lot more than they ever expected. HieiOoc YoukoOoc.... Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Yu Yu guys.
1. Chapter 1

WOW!!!! my first story here!!!! eheheh im sooo excited.. please tell me what you think… please don't be too harsh.. it would kill me. ANYWAYS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho… or any of the characters in it.. BUT ALL THE REST I DO OWN… 'cept the ones my friends claim

Chapter 1

Akatsu and I are going to the beach but first we have to pick up my baby cousin Delonia at my aunt's house. She was supposed to be wearing that soft blue bikini with a dark blue skirt that complemented her bright blue eyes that I bought her last year.

'_Yay! She finally gets to meet my boyfriend!_' I thought happily.

When we made the thirty minute drive from my house to hers Kiky was waiting in the driveway. I got out of the car and ran up to her, Akatsu following. After about five minutes of talking we finally left and forty minutes later we were driving up the beach and got to my favorite spot only to find that it was taken by a brunette and someone I could only guess to be her boyfriend.

We drove up to their 85' Mustang Convertible. We told them that they were in our spot the brunette replied, "Um okay, but we were here first…maybe we can share the spot."

"Okay, by the way my name is Korin, and this is my boyfriend Akatsu, and my baby cousin Delonia." I said greeting her.

"HEY! You are only older by TWO months!!!" Delonia yelled and I just rolled my eyes. We got out of the car and rolled out towels out.

Kippo's POV

'_I wonder what the occasion is. I mean barely anyone comes out here._' "So what brings y'all out here on a day like today?" I asked.

"OH! It's my birthday… I just turned nineteen!" Korin said excitedly.

"By the way my name is Kippo and this is my boyfriend." I announced.

"HEY!! Let's get this party STARTED!!!" Delonia yelled.

That night….still Kippo's POV

I was lying down in bed about to fall asleep when I heard a sad song coming from Korin's room. I walked across the hall and knocked, "Korin?"

The singing stopped and Korin answered the door with red puffy eyes and a tear stained face then she broke out crying with a silent hiccup every now-and-then. "Korin, what happened? It's okay just tell me." I tried getting an answer.

"It's Akatsu…. He left and said he wasn't coming back!" Korin sobbed.

No one's POV

Amber silently comforted Korin, the sat there all night unaware of the ruby eyes just outside the window.

End Chapter

Korin: Sooooo what did you think??

Hiei: I hated it… its weird.

Korin: NO ITS NOT!!! I loved it.

Me: Thanks Korin.. Im glad you liked it… it really means a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome back!!! did you really like my first chapter???

Hiei: No. When do I come in

Korin: Oh hush grumpy butt.

Kippo: I guess its my job to do the disclaimer?? Oh well Sigh The lovely Korin Ukata doesn't own Yu yu Hakusho… or any of the characters in it.. BUT ALL THE REST SHE DOES OWN… 'cept me

Chapter 2

Later in Reikai

When Hiei got to Koenma's office the rest of the team were already waiting.

"Thank you for coming Hiei. Well anyways you have a new mission. There is a demon in the Nenginkai and has the power to destroy all three worlds by herself. I nee-" Koenma started but was cut off by Kuwabara.

"HAHAH!! Someone is stronger than Shortie over there? HAHAH AND IT'S A SHE?!?" Kuwabara blurted out laughing hysterically. Bam, Smack, Thud Kuwabara was on the ground with a short-tempered fire demon standing above him growling.

Koenma started talking again, "Ahem, I need you to go get her. Here's what she looks like, her full name is Korin Rose Setsuna; you will find her at Motoko Beach." He pressed a few buttons and a picture of a young woman about eighteen or nineteen, she had golden blonde hair with red and blue streaks, and ice blue eyes with crimson speckles; She was slightly pale. All in all she looked very beautiful to a certain spiky-haired fire demon.

To the beach

When the boys got to the beach they heard beautiful singing and started to look for it; with Kurama, being the curious fox he is, leading the way. Then they heard another voice singing.

Hiei's POV

While we were walking we heard a beautiful voice singing, we followed the voice, and then we heard another voice join in, '_That voice… If the first one was beautiful…. this one is angelic_.'

We walked farther until we saw three figures that looked beautiful. One had black hair and purple streaks, one was brunette, and the other was blonde with streaks in her hair but I couldn't see the colors, she was too far away. '_Damn_.'

We got closer and the last one left saying she would be back. As we got even closer the remaining two noticed us and stared at Kurama and frowned.

End POV

I left to go get some sunscreen. When I got back I saw a man that looked like Akatsu only shorter and I noticed the girls scowling at him.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ko-ko... Don't you see him? He looks just like Akatsu." Said Delonia.

"Yes, I see that. Hello my name is Korin; that is Kippo and Delonia. It's nice to meet you." I said pointing to the girls.

"Hey Korin did you get the sunscreen?" Kippo asked.

"Yes Kippo, I did, it is right here." I said pulling the sunscreen out of my bag.

Hiei's POV

'_There she is!_' I thought with wide eyes.

The saru ran up to Korin, "Hey, I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt a pang in my chest, '_Can it be?... No I can't like her…can I? NAW!_'

Yusuke's POV

'_Wow, Korin is even more beautiful in real life than in picture._'

Kurama's POV

'_Wow, Korin is very beautiful,_' I thought

'_Yes, she is….. ooooo look what I see.. A certain fire demon looking at her intensely._' Youko replied.

'_Hn._' Chimed Hiei.

'_Oh hello Hiei, you do know that we need her to come with us right? So don't be mean._' I thought to him.

'_Yes Hiei…. do be nice._' Youko said slyly.

'_You do know you are staring at her right._' Hiei told me.

"Hello Ms. Korin it's a pleasure to meet you. My name i-" I started but was cut off.

"I know what your name is and why you are here… The answer is no."

End POV

"But Ms. Korin you must understand that we really need you to come with us." Kurama pleaded with me.

"If you don't leave my cousin alo-" Delonia started but was cut off by a cold blade pressed to her neck by Hiei.

Kippo's POV

(thought I forgot about her didn't ya?)

I stood there shocked and wondering where that katana came from.

I found that guy Kurama staring at me with his beautiful.. '_No no no I can't be thinking like this._' I thought then I heard a voice '_Yes you can, you aren't taken remember. Besides he's really HOT!_'

Kippo: blush I…i…

Kurama: blink

Korin: snickers heheheheh… HAHAHAHAH!!!! KIPPO GOTS A CRUSH ON A GUY SHE DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: HI HI!!! WELCOME BACK TO MY STORY!!! how did y'a like that last chapter?!

Korin: I actually liked it… WOO WOO Kippo seems to like that Kurama guy!!

Hiei: Whatever

Kippo: Blush yeah yeah yeah whatever.. and WHO is that voice in my head

Voice: you shall see soon love!!

Disclaimer: Korin Ukata DOES NOT own any of the Yu yu guys… but she owns the rest of the character… 'cept Delonia and Kippo…

Chapter 3

Still Kippo's POV

'_Who are you and why are you in my head?... Wait WHAT exactly are you?_" I asked the voice.

'_My name is Sora; I have been here all your life because I needed a strong soul and I am a golden kitsune._' The voice told me.

'_Okay...well hello then._' I told Sora.

I looked at Delonia and Korin. They were looking at me funny, "Why do your eyes change from brown to purple when you are thinking?" Korin asked me.

"I don't know." I replied

'_Hn,_'

'_Who is it now?_' I asked

'_Hn, why should I well you?_'

'_HEY!! You are the Forbidden!!_' Sora chimed in.

'_SO!?! The fox is looking at you._'

'_WHAT?!?_'

'_Hn, stop thinking so loud. Oh and you need to listen to him._' With that he left my thoughts.

I looked at Kurama to see he was staring at me with shocked eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked confused

"No, go look at a mirror." He told me.

I got a mirror and started screaming. I had golden hair with purple streaks and purple eyes.

Sora's POV

I was waiting for what felt like forever to finally get out. And in a voice that sounded like a bell, I said, "Hello my name is Sora, Aka. The Seductress Thief. And I finally get to see Korin AGAIN!!!!" I screamed.

Kurama and Hiei had shocked expressions.

Kurama's POV

'_Wow the Seductress Thief._' I thought

'_I know what you mean. Her beauty and skill. I must have her! Plus her being a rare golden kitsune is a bonus._' Youko said.

'_Hey look at Delonia and Korin!_' I thought holding back a small blush.

'_Korin feels like a forbidden, just like Hiei, but Delonia feels like and Ookami._' Youko said in an inquisitive voice.

'_Yes… Hiei!_' I thought

'_What?_' Hiei answered after a while

'_I need to know what do-uh never mind._' I said stopping my question

'_Whatever._'

I could tell just by looking at him that he liked Korin.

Nobody's POV

Korin came back with seven sodas only to kind Kuwabara hitting on Delonia. Korin glared at him and so was Yusuke. Then out of nowhere his ass caught fire and his feet froze to the sand. Yusuke and Kurama were staring at Hiei and Hiei was glaring at Korin. They then looked at her with shocked expressions.

'_Wow she is dormant over fire AND ice, I've never seen that before… But they don't call her the Queen of Thieves for nothing. Right Hiei._' Youko said

'_Yeah. So?_' Hiei was fighting to hide a blush that was threatening to show just by him looking…well staring at her.

Korin's POV

'_This is so annoying. They just keep staring!_' I thought getting annoyed.

'_Well actually it's just the other forbidden,_' a voice said, '_Who the hell arte you?_' I asked, '_Well I'm you of course!_' The voice replied '_LEAVE!!', 'No.', 'Now!', 'Okay. But be warned I WILL be back.'_ and with that the voice left. The others were staring at me but Hiei had a light blush on his face. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked them, they just shook their heads.

"Well let's see the main color of your hair is black now." Kippo said.

"Your eyes changed crimson with ice blue specks." Delonia said.

"And you got shorter than Hiei here." Yusuke finished.

"Oh. Okay them." I said

"What? You're okay with it?" Kippo asked.

"Yup." I replied

Me: How did you like that one??

Kippo: YOU MAKE ME CHANGE INTO A DEMON?!?

Me: hides behind Hiei


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Many days passed and it was time for the girls to meet the Reikai Prince.

Delonia's POV

'_I can't wait to meet him!_' I thought to myself.

"So what do you think he'll look like?" Kippo asked

"I think that he'll be a tiny baby with a huge hat and a binkey in his mouth." Korin stated and laughter erupted around us.

"You described Ol' Binkey breath good hahahahah!!" The baka said. The others sweat-dropped at his stupidity.

Yusuke called Boton to make a portal to Reikai.

After laughing at Koenma

Koenma changed into his teenage form. "Ehem, well hello girls, thank you for coming in today. I would like you to become spirit detectives and work for me." He said.

End POV

'_YES! Finally I get to do something worth my time.'_ I thought to myself but then I heard a voice. _'Are you certain that you don't just wanna be around that little firecracker Hiei?'_ The voice said taunting me, _'NO!!! I don't just wanna be with him.'_ I said starting to blush.

No one's POV

Everyone saw Korin blush a very light shade of pink. The only thing going through everyone's minds, except Hiei who just had a smirk on his face, was, _'What the fuck?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Still here?? Okay…I guess you deserve this next chapter since you are being soooooo nice and reading my story

Disclaimer: DONT OWN Yu yu Hakusho!!! even thoug i would love to

Chapter 5

Hiei's POV

When the girls got settled in Korin bumped into me and blushed.

"Hey Spike how's it goin'?" realizing what she said she started blushing.

"Good…where did you come up with Spike?"

"By looking at your hair…It's always spiky!" She said looking away from me, "Well see ya later Spike!"

"Yeah later Ko ko!" I said and Korin blushed.

End POV

As I left the house and started thinking of someone (I wonder WHO??? giggles), while I was thinking I bumped into someone and looked up to see that it was Hiei. I blushed and said "Hey Spike how's it goin'?" not thinking. When I realized what I said, I blushed.

"Good…were did you come up with Spike?" Hiei asked.

"By looking at your hair…It's always spiky!" I said looking away, "Well see ya later Spike!"

"Yeah later Ko ko!"

I blushed and left.

When I got to the lake I took my clothes off to reveal

Korin: KO KO?!?

Hiei: spike?

Korin/Hiei: Looks at each other and turns away blushing a little

Me: I'm so evil


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Welcome back my minions…. er…uhm readers!!! I love you all!!

Disclaimer: im tired of doing this.. im putting it im the summary now

Chapter 6

…to reveal a black bikini that had the kanji for fire and ice on it.

I got on a large boulder at the edge of the deepest part of the lake and jumped off. I swam for a while when I felt a shift in the water telling me someone had jumped in. I popped my head out of the water, scaring the person, to find that it was Kippo in her green bikini that had black roses on it.

No one's POV

The girls were unaware of the green and the red eyes watching them.

NOON

The girls got out and went to the house. The boys were in their rooms and Delonia said that she didn't want on the team. So Kippo and Korin made lunch and called the boys down to the dining room and just like breakfast the two idiots were pigging out. Kurama sat next to Kippo and Hiei sat next to Korin. Everyone stared at Hiei because he never sits at the table…and he chose to sit next to Korin.

That night

Korin was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep so she got up and went next door into Hiei's room and crawled in bed with him.

To say he was utterly shocked would be and understatement. But he shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled up to him.

Morning

Korin woke up to find a semi-awake fire demon and everybody in the room and snickering; Kippo had a camera in her hand taking pictures while giggling.

Korin growled and tried to get up, but she was pulled back down by a very grumpy Hiei. He grumbled and buried his face in Korin's hair ignoring the ever loudening laughter until he finally snapped and yelled, "GET OUT NOW!!!" Everyone screamed and ran out of the room but Kuwabara was drug because he fainted.

Downstairs

Everybody was panting. Kippo had her head on Kurama's shoulder. The boys had never seen or heard Hiei get that mad.

Upstairs

Hiei's POV

'_How do I tell her my feelings for her? I have never felt this way for anyone else. I'll tell her when I can.'_

No one's POV

When Korin felt that Hiei was getting upset she snuggled closer to him.

Three Months Later

End POV

Hiei and I have been getting closer. It seems that Kippo and Kurama are too… We have even walked in on them snuggled up together on the couch. I went upstairs and knocked on Hiei's door. I was finally going to tell him about how I felt about him.

Hiei's POV

I heard someone knock on my door and I went into their mind to see exactly who it was when I heard Korin thinking, _'I am finally going to tell Hiei about how I feel about him._' and with that I left her mid and smirked while opening the door. "Hiei, I really really-" she started but I cut her off by telling her. "Shh…Korin, I think you made me fall for you." She blushed and said, "I really like you too."

No one's POV

Korin hugged Hiei and pulled him downstairs only to find no one there, _'Where is everyone?'_ Korin thought. _'Hn.' 'Oh! Hiei is that you?' 'Yes.'_

"They probably went somewhere." Hiei said grabbing Korin and sat on the window seat with her in his lap. Korin fell asleep about ten minutes later. The gang walked in to find Hiei and Korin asleep on the window seat.

Delonia: Where did I go???? I WANNA JOIN!! I WANNA JOIN!! meanie writer

Korin: You just have to trust her with what she's doing… you MIGHT like it you never know.

Me: YEAH!!! Del don't be sad!! please you are gonna make me cry tears up OH PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO do tha little review thingy-mah-bob!!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: YO!! I am back!! Hooray!!

Kippo: It's about time! I have been waiting.

Delonia: Yeah.

Chapter 7

Still no one's POV

Hiei opened his eyes and looked at everyone and growled warning them to stay away. But Korin sat up and stretched yawning.

'

"OH!!! SO CUTE!!" Kippo squealed.

Korin sighed and stood up and walked upstairs to her room; Kippo followed her while Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at Hiei grinning stupidly.

End POV

I walked into my room and closed my door only for it to be opened again and closed. Kippo sat on my bed and said, "So, what happened today?"

"Nothing happened….we just fell asleep." I said sitting down beside her, "I can't believe Hiei and I are getting so close…. I mean it seems like it was just yesterday that I had met him."

"I know what you mean. You know, I think I really like Kurama…but I think I like Youko better." Kippo told me quietly.

"Really? Why don't you just-" I started but was cut off by Boton popping up in my room.

"Hey guy… Y'all are needed in Koenma's office. I just told the guys and they are already there."

"Whatever just make the portal already." I said quietly.

Boton giggled and made the portal. We walked through to kind a girl with black hair and crimson eyes sitting beside Koenma's desk.

"I'm glad you girls could make it. As I was telling the boys, This is Kiera Yumi and she needs your help. This will be your mission; you must help her find a Ms. Aleta Neko. Ms. Yumi… If you please." Koenma said

"Yes, Aleta is my little cousin. She has gone missing, and this is where your help is required. The only clue that we have is this letter that I got today."

−Ms. Yumi,

I have taken young Aleta. I can be found where the frost is warm and the fire is cold. Find us if you dare. But be warned. If you are not here within three weeks you will never see your little neko again

Yours, A.Y.

"And the problem is that I don't know anywhere with frost and fire like that or anyone with the initials A and Y." Kiera said sadly.

"..Where the frost is warm… The flames are cold?" I questioned myself and studied the letter again, "Warm frost? Cold flames? AY?!" I exclaimed. "I know where it is… And who it is." I told them.

Kiera looked at me questioningly, "You do?"

Yes I do. Cold flames, warm frost. That can only be found in the Forest of Desires. And the only person, or should I say demon, that lives there is Akatsu Yukata." I told them flinching a little when I said his name.

Kippo looked at me with wide eyes, "Akatsu?? The same Akatsu that left? That's why he looked so familiar."

I looked sown ashamed, "He was the only one that stole something from me." I said looking up furiously, "It's time we pay that little bastard a visit."

Koenma cleared his throat calling attention, "Korin, correct me if I'm wrong, but you do have another sibling right?"

"Yes I do…but she was recently married, I think that's what human's call it." I told him.

"Yes, well, I also heard she has similar powers to you, and she would be very useful to this mission." Koenma said hoping that I would convince my little sister to help.

I sighed and pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number, putting her on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis, I need your help." I told her seriously

"Really? You are going to finally bring me on one of you little tirades?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah! Not a tirade, I have a mission and I was hoping that you could help us." I told her.

"US?! Who all's going?"

"Well there is me, Kippo, and Koenma's lackeys." I told her closing my eyes and plugged my ears, the boys looked at me funny and Kippo just stepped back and counted, "3…2…1-" she was interrupted.

"KIPPOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Addi yelled

"Yo, Addi. How's it goin'?"

The boys were on the ground seemingly having a heart attack.

I uncovered my ears and said quietly, "Well, is that a yes? Or am I misunderstanding you?"

"No, no that's a yes, just come and get me."

With that I hung up the phone.

Me: FINALLY!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up… my mean brother deleted everything off my hard drive YY it stinks

Kurama: Ouch... well at least you got back to us!!!


End file.
